


Torchwood Japan

by NiamhNishikino



Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Highschool DxD (Anime), Love Live! School Idol Project, Torchwood, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Future Torchwood, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobic Language, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M, Maki is a stand user, Morioh (JoJo), Multi, Nozomi can do magic, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Teenage Jolyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhNishikino/pseuds/NiamhNishikino
Summary: Due to increasing levels of supernatural activity in Morioh, Japan, Torchwood branched out by request of the Japanese Emperor to protect Japan from any supernatural threats. The 21st century is when everything changes, and you have to be ready.Welcome to Torchwood Japan | トーチウッド日本へようこそ
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Original Character(s)
Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811893
Kudos: 2





	Torchwood Japan

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is part of a series, to understand the full context, please consider reading the other stories in the series :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Harkness is tasked to lead a new branch of Torchwood in Japan, acting on instruction from the throne, sealed orders from Queen Elizabeth II, Emperor Akihito of Japan, and the Devil himself, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Torchwood was once a great Institute who protected the once great British Empire from extraterrestrial and supernatural threats. There were a total of 6 Torchwood locations once upon a time.

Torchwood 1, in London

Torchwood 2, in Glasgow

Torchwood 3, in Cardiff

Torchwood 4, in Derry

Torchwood India, in Delhi

and Torchwood Los Angeles.

Torchwood 1 fell at the Battle of Canary Wharf, Torchwood 4 went missing due to Object 1, Torchwood India and Los Angeles were both instructed to shut down.

Torchwood 3 were deemed terrorists and had their hub destroyed in 2009 by the government due to them not wanting the British government’s secret dealings with Aliens leaked to the public. The year is now 2018, a year after Torchwood Three was rebuilt by its two remaining members, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper, with help from a Civil Servant St John Colchester.

“Hey Gwen! Did you grab that leftover Dalekanium yet?” Jack shouted from one side of the underground hub to the other.

”Jack you’ve got a phone call, sending it through” Colchester said in his old groggily voice.

”Hello?” Jack spoke down the line, concerned by who was calling as the number was reserved for the highest members of the government and military.

” _Captain Jack Harkness, this is Major General Williams from the Royal Guard speaking. This is not a safe conversation to have on the phone. Would you mind coming to London to have a discussion with myself and Colonel Doherty from UNIT?”_

”London? Gee you could at least buy me a drink first” Jack laughed. “How urgent is it?”

” _It’s not life or death, but we must discuss this by the end of the week. We can have an MI6 escort ready for you by tomorrow morning”_

”No need Willy. I got my Vortex Manipulator working again, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Jack replied with a laugh and hung up the phone. 

“What was that all about?” Gwen asked, Jack smiled and grabbed his coat.

”I’m not sure but I’ve been summoned by the Queen’s guard. Can’t be nothing that’s for sure” Jack laughed, before tapping the strap on his wrist and vanishing into thin air in front of Gwen.

The man, dressed in his usual World War 2 era RAF dress appeared in a small cabinet room inside Buckingham Palace, with both Major General Williams and Colonel Doherty waiting for him in there.

”Told you I’d be quick” Jack laughed, before sitting down in the chair designated for him. “So what’s the big idea?”

The two other military men looked at each other with odd looks, before Colonel Doherty started.

”You’re being relocated to a different part of Torchwood”

”What do you mean a different part?” Jack asked with a raised brow. “Torchwood Two?”

“We are under the impression that Miss Gwen Cooper has the ability to run Torchwood Three just fine on her own. Your skills are needed elsewhere” Williams explained.

”You can’t just send me away. I’m not leaving Gwen and Colchester alone” Jack argued, but the Colonel simply handed him a letter with a wax seal on it.

Jack turned it over and opened it, reading the following.

” _Dear Captain Jack Harkness._

_It has recently been brought to my attention that Cardiff is no longer in danger from the Phantasmagoria to the same level as it once was, as the Cardiff Space-Time rift is healing and is not as active as it once was._

_I, Queen Elizabeth II, order you to relocate to Morioh, Japan, under a request from Akihito of Japan. Find attached his signature and credentials.  
_

_This request was also asked upon our great country by a very strange third party. Sirzechs Lucifer, the current Devil, as well as the current CEO of the Speedwagon Foundation, Koos Kombuis. Their credentials can also be found in this letter._

_Signed, Elizabeth Reginae”_

”The Devil?”

”We couldn’t tell you that over the phone you know” Major General Williams replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

”but I don’t exactly have a team. I can’t build a new Torchwood without a team”

”Well, funny you say that” The UNIT Colonel started talking. “It turns out one of our sleeper agents we sent to investigate Morioh months ago went a bit rogue and already formed an alliance with some of the devils in the town you’re being sent to. He’s a brilliant fighter and an even better engineer, I personally believe his potential was wasted at UNIT, he could be an asset to you” The Colonel explained, standing up.

”The Japanese Government previously set up their own paranormal investigation team called.. Yurei.. I’m not entirely sure how to say it but it shut down a while ago, now they have an old base that has recently been renovated courtesy of Sirzechs Lucifer. Under Otonokizaka High school, which just so happens to be where our sleeper agent was based”

”You do understand I catch aliens, right? Not rogue demons or whatever it is I’m being sent there to do”

”Are you not the man that killed Abaddon?” The Colonel asked rhetorically, looking Jack in the eye.

”Okay you got me. Always wanted to have a Japanese boyfriend. How old is he?”

”First of all, he’s not Japanese, he’s from London, second of all, he’s 16”

* * *

”Oi oi big man, what’s popping my g?” The boy greeted Jack as he walked into the new hub for the first time. This base was under the Old School Building and had an almost identical set up to Torchwood Three, just much cleaner. There were several separate offices in the main room made for separate reasons, and a staircase that led further underground.

”Captain Jack Harkness” Jack shook the boys hand. “So, UNIT are training kids to kill now?”

”Sergeant Angus Davies sir. They originally scouted me for my engineering skills but I’m a fair fighter” Angus responded with a smile. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

Angus picked up a gun magazine for a 9mm pistol, specifically a Glock 17 and took out one of the bullets, handing it to Jack. Jack examined the bullet and noticed small markings on the side.

”What is this?” Jack asked the boy curiously, who smiled with a smug expression.

”I call those things Divine Bullets. The scores on the side help the casing split open when shot, and when they do, water gets shot out, but not any type of water, holy water. Kills a lower-class devil stone dead” He explained, taking the bullet back and placing it back into the magazine.

”I was under the impression that you’re working with the devils?” Jack asked, to which Angus responded:

”Well yeah, but there are good ones and there are bad ones, I only use that if there’s no other choice because they’re a pain in the arse to make. We eliminate ones deemed threats, you know like stray devils who kill humans, terrorist organisations, there’s a bunch of different criminals in the supernatural scene, you haven’t seen anything yet Major Tom” Angus shrugged, turning his back on Jack.

”Besides, I haven’t really had anything else to do. My girlfriend doesn’t see me much at the moment, she’s off travelling with this bloke called the Doctor”

”Did you say the Doctor?” Jack asked.

Angus looked back and nodded.

”Haha! I knew I’d see him again sometime, I was just based at the wrong rift”

”What, you know him?” Angus asked

”Travelled with him, a long time ago, no doubt he’s changed his face” Jack joked back.

Suddenly, a girl with long purple hair walked in whistling a tune. Jack turned around and pointed his revolver at her.

”Don’t move!” 

“Jack.. she’s.. she’s the other team member.”

”Wait wait wait. Another highschool student?” Jack asked, looking at the girl. “Jeez talk about a boner killer. Can’t get my rocks off around you guys.”

”Well, she is 18.”

Jack holstered his gun and walked towards her, shaking her hand. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

”Toujou Nozomi”

”Are you flirting?” Angus asked, almost disgusted, but not really as he was once the same.

”I don’t mind” Nozomi responded, and Jack gave her a wink.

”So. Jack. You have any superpowers or anything?” Angus asked

”How do you mean?” 

“Well, Nozomi performs magic, I’m a stand user, I’d just assume you have some sort of power too since all of the people we work with are devils or stand users.”

”A stand what now? and believe me, I’ve dated a magician, and there was only one trick he could do that ever impressed me” Jack laughed, causing Angus to have his eyes go wide in psuedo-disgust, more just that he was impressed Jack was willing to talk about being what he would call a ‘poofter’ without any restrictions.

”I perform real magic” Nozomi said, placing her hand forward and producing a small ball of flames that she moved around her hand like she was doing tricks with a baseball.

“and Stand’s are a bit difficult to understand if you can’t see them, basically I have this thing standing behind me that is an extension of my soul and it helps me fight. It can’t be seen by anyone without specific supernatural abilities” Jack stared at Angus in confusion, eyeing the boy up.

”Is it out?” Jack asked.

”Depends what you want to be out” Angus jokingly flirted back, “but yes, Ladbroke Grove is right behind me”

Jack squinted his eyes, but shrugged. “I guess I’m not special enough to see it”

Nozomi put out her ball of flames and looked at Jack, inspecting him.

”What?” Jack asked her.

”You just seem too ordinary” 

”First time I’ve been called that I’ll be honest” He laughed. Angus took off his glasses and got up too, looking at the man in his RAF uniform.

”You sure you’re not gifted in any way? Psychic abilities, magic powers, anything? Sirzechs said he was getting the best of the best from Torchwood Cardiff”

”If I show you, will you trust me?” Jack asked, Nozomi and Angus looked at each other, and they both nodded skeptically. Jack gave Angus his revolver and told him to point it at his head.

”Shoot me”

”What?”

”Shoot me.”

“No.”

”Shoot me!”

Angus pulled the trigger and a loud bang could be heard echoing through the hub as Jack fell to the floor, his head leaking out blood, dead on the floor.

”Oh my god you killed him.” Nozomi put her hands over her mouth.

“He told me to shoot him what do you expect?!” Angus asked, staring at her.

”If I told you to shoot me, would you?”

”He was begging for it!”

Jack suddenly gasped, grabbing Angus’s leg.

”Shit the bed!” Angus shouted as Jack climbed up from the floor, unphased.

”You wanted to know? My ‘superpower’ is I can’t die. I’m a human who’s over 2,000 years old. I’ve been stabbed, shot, blown up, starvation, AIDS, dehydration, a stray javelin. I can’t die. I just wake up like I was put to sleep. You could obliterate every cell in my body and I would still come back, I’m a fixed point in time.”

”So you’re just like Deadpool then?” Angus responded

”No I’m not just like Deadpool”

”Sorry sorry, more like a Gay Space Jesus. Right?” Angus joked back

”No.. I mean.. yeah. Gay Space Jesus works”

“Well I see why they sent you, Jack, because to be perfectly honest if the three of us are going to be taking on some of the shit my friends have dealt with, we might need someone who can take the hits for us” Angus put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, walking to his desk and picking up a salami sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

”I’m not a tank, it still hurts”

”and you still willingly took a bullet in the head to show us your powers.” Nozomi replied snarkily, walking to her desk on the other side of the hub.

”Touché” Jack laughed. “Can you see his stand?” Jack asked Nozomi, she looked at Jack and sighed.

”Only just, it means my magic level isn’t high enough yet. Sorcerers break down the magic of other cultures and use it as their own, I’m currently only capable of using Devil and Fairy magic, although I’m not particularly skilled in either just yet. His Stand doesn’t manifest clearly for me, where as other Stand users, most supernatural beings and some sacred gear and holy sword users are granted the gift of being able to see Stands.”

”This is all a lot of information to take in at once” Jack responded, a little concerned

”We just connected our database to Torchwood Three’s while you were on your way over. Thank God, while Nozomi and I do some reading on the Aliens you’ve dealt with, you can learn more about the more paranormal side of things.” Angus said, now finished his sandwich, using his vape and blowing cloud rings. “Oh and we’ve had quite the Weevil and Imp infestation as of late. We believe they’re of a similar descent, and it’s all but confirmed they are demonic entities.“

”Imps?” Jack asked, walking to Angus’ desk, where he pulled up video feed of the prison vaults.

”These creatures appeared pretty recently, they look pretty similar to what you call Weevils but they have a basic innate magic talent. They can teleport using predrawn magic circles and can cast fire magic, it’s like they’re a more evolved form of Weevils” Angus explained, pulling up an image of the creature. Other than the fact it had a darker complexion and wore no clothes, they were identical to Weevils.

”If anything, Imps and Weevils share a common ancestor, I doubt Weevils turned into Imps or vice versa” Jack remarked, slightly uncomfortably. Cardiff had Weevils everywhere, and while he loved them to bits, occasionally they gave him the creeps.

“I’m fucking parched, fancy coming pub with me Jack? Jobs are coming in a bit slow at the moment, everyone’s sensing danger coming in Morioh, but Nozomi had a warning from her cards that it will happen in roughly 1 week.”

”Pub? Can’t say no to that” Jack laughed, Nozomi waved them off, entering the shooting range to practice some of her more offensive magic.

”So Jack, you missing Cardiff?” Angus asked, Jack sighed.

”A little, it’s hard to not miss a place you’ve lived in for the majority of your life.”

“You’ve lived in Cardiff for over 1000 years? Oh my God I’m sorry” Angus responded

”You really are English aren’t you?” Jack laughed

Angus sunk his pint of Asahi, and slapped Jack on the back. 

“You’re not so bad for a yank” 

“You’re not so bad for a straight man”

”Glad we’re on the same page Gay Space Jesus. Anyway, here’s the current case we’re working on” Angus said, sliding his phone to Jack.

”The Khaos Brigade?” Jack asked, confused, looking at the report on the boys phone.

”An alliance between several different powers, I’ve been hot on their trail for a while now. They probably have every power from devils, stand users, to dragons and other shit. Wouldn’t surprise me if they’re collecting Weevils and Imps to use as weapons, no doubt they’re working towards an alliance with an extra terrestrial species. What do you think?”

”There aren’t many species that would form an alliance to take over Earth, the most of them know they can do it, and not to mention every creature from Daleks to Sontarans are so vain there’s no chance they’d even consider the opportunity” Jack responded, sliding the phone back. “There’s very few in my memory that would try, the 456, Cybermen, if we’re lucky we’ll just get stuck with something easy to beat”

”Is there any alien species you can think of that will be easy to beat?”

Jack looked at Angus and sighed. “No”

“Wonderful.” Angus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

”Do your allies know about the Khaos Brigade?” Jack asked, but Angus shook his head.

”The ones I’ve fought alongside don’t know yet. I’m acting on direct orders from Sirzechs Lucifer, I must not tell them until the Red Dragon and the White Dragon encounter each other”

”What does that mean?” 

“Fuck knows. Hyoudou Issei is one of my senior students, and to my knowledge he is the Red Dragon, more specifically the Welsh Dragon. Rather unfortunate, init?”

Jack gave a polite chuckle, finishing his drink and standing up, shaking Angus’ hand.

”Report for work one hour before your school day starts tomorrow, we need to prepare for what you said Nozomi saw coming” Jack instructed, Angus straightened his jacket and saluted, as the two of them both departed into the warm summer night.


End file.
